


Una tigre in gabbia

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhurong viene catturata dalle forze Shu. Yueying decide di farle visita per un confronto intenso dai risvolti inaspettati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una tigre in gabbia

_Ricordavo la mia terra e la libertà e non riuscivo a capacitarmi di essere ancora chiusa in questo mondo formato da una tenda. I miei carcerieri erano stati anche molto coerenti con il loro buon nome, ma la rabbia, il fuoco che mi bruciava dentro, era lì, a zampillare dai miei occhi, dagli sguardi di puro odio che rivolgevo a tutti, anche alle ancelle che, disgraziatamente, erano tenute silenziosamente a portarmi da mangiare.  
Sdraiata tra i cuscini sempre troppo morbidi per i miei gusti spartani, mi chiedevo per quanto tempo ancora avrei dovuto soffrire tra le pelli odorose degli uomini del nord. Per quanto tempo ancora i miei occhi avrebbero dovuto scrutare donne senza spessore, concubine scelte solo per la loro bellezza e la loro avvenenza o piccole e magre serve dallo sguardo incerto tremolante, per paura che la signora del fuoco potesse loro bruciare le insulse vite.  
Il nord era tutto questo: un miscuglio di finto benessere in cui si poteva scorgere la lascivia degli uomini, l’inadeguatezza delle donne. La rabbia cresceva in me, perché solo a causa della mente di un fine signore eravamo caduti in una trappola senza precedenti. Possibile che non ci fosse altro da fare che restare a guardare? Cosa mi impediva di tornare sul campo, ferita nell’orgoglio e con lo sguardo del leone in gabbia?  
Remota speranza che un marito ormai troppe volte prigioniero, potesse venire da solo a salvare la sua sposa. Insulsa possibilità che quell’uomo potesse veramente valere quanto i falsi cantori avevano stabilito nella storia.  
Perire per mano degli Shu, estraniati dalle nostre terre, e lui che ancora fugge e non affronta, fugge e non affronta.  
No, non potevo vivere nella consapevolezza della mia inutilità, mentre le mie terre venivano devastate dalla furia nemica ed un compagno sciatto permetteva al nemico di gozzovigliare alle nostre fonti!  
Strinsi la mano intorno alla copertura di seta, questa era la vita che mi attendeva? Schiava di un mondo raffinato, guidato dalle corti effeminate dei signori e delle dame.  
Io, la degna discendente del fuoco, spenta dalle acque della vanità e della dissolutezza.  
Un rumore, nel cuore della notte, quando tutto il campo era silenzioso e solo le guardie alla mia tenda potevano dire di essere sveglie.  
Lo strusciare della pesante tenda separata ed una donna dagli occhi orgogliosi, oltre l’ingresso custodito. _  
  
I suoi occhi erano così diversi da quelli delle donne conosciute fino a quel momento, Yue Ying non aveva mai visto in vita sua una persona simile: una donna dallo sguardo pieno di orgoglio e di forza, un corpo così muscoloso da sembrare quello di una sorta di uomo mancato.  
Lei, sottile e delicata, nata nella corte e cresciuta all’ombra di un padre sempre troppo duro ed incapace di dare giustizia alle evidenti doti della figlia, aveva mosso quei passi per estrema compassione, perché la signora del fuoco delle terre del sud potesse avere qualcuno con cui parlare, sfogare il dolore della prigionia.  
La curiosità tutta umana di condividere qualcosa, unita alla dolce richiesta di un marito troppo all’avanguardia in quella società che disdegnava ogni sorta di piacere al nemico.  
Zhuge Liang, suo signore e padrone del suo cuore, aveva permesso alla donna del suo nemico di essere trattata non come una schiava con le catene alle caviglie, ma come una libera signora tenuta in tenda per la sua stessa incolumità.  
Troppi erano i guerrieri che avevano conti in sospeso con Zhurong, tutti ugualmente abbastanza feroci da poter fare del male alla signora di Meng Huo.  
Troppi...  
Yue Ying si fece largo, nel suo vestito verde delicato che fasciava perfettamente il suo corpo sottile, e si inchinò in segno di saluto formale alla prigioniera che, con uno sguardo sempre più pieno di scintille di odio, la fissò a lungo, tremando appena di rabbia.  
“A cosa devo l’onore della visita della Dama del mio carceriere. In questo orribile mondo che mi si para davanti, senza rispetto per le donne, circondata soltanto da uomini imbellettati e senza attributi maschili! In un campo di sciatti impostori che occuparono le nostre terre per sbaglio o per volontà di una ingiusta conquista! Esci dalla mia tenda, donna senza forze che accompagna l’uomo che insidiò la nostra pace!”  
Yue Ying non disse altro. Rimase a lungo appena inchinata a quella selvaggia guerriera, sollevandosi dopo molti secondi e guardandola così dall’alto, sebbene non per scelta, dato che la signora di Meng Huo era rimasta ferma, sdraiata, con ancora indosso la manciata di pelle che copriva appena il suo corpo abbronzato e muscoloso. I lunghi capelli selvaggi, del colore dell’argento, sparsi tra i cuscini.  
“Signora del Fuoco, sono qui perché so quanto la solitudine sia spiacevole. Per porgerle qualche ora del mio tempo, perché possiate riconoscere la magnanimità del mio Signore.”  
La dama Shu si inginocchiò quindi su un cuscino a pochi passi dall’altra e la fissò a lungo.  
Zhurong era una donna eccezionale, dallo sguardo pieno di passione e il corpo ben proporzionato. Massiccia eppure aggraziata, aveva gambe tornite e braccia dai muscoli guizzanti come quelli di un uomo, eppure sempre donna, con la sottile vita ed il seno abbondante, tenuto stretto in una fasciatura che metteva solo il risalto le rotondità sode tra le cinghie di cuoio. I tatuaggi sul corpo quasi nudo evidenziavano una ferocia guerriera che incuriosiva Yue Ying e che la spingevano comunque a non provare alcun timore nei suoi confronti, sapendo che l’altra, per quanto aggressiva, non poteva fare altro che essere consapevole della propria condizione di impotenza.  
Zhurong rise sgarbatamente, scuotendo i capelli scarmigliati e chiedendo con gli occhi la sua attenzione, dopo essere saltata su in ginocchio di fronte a lei, per fissarla meglio negli occhi dolci: “Magnanimità degli uomini che vi trattano come schiave! Sei quasi ridicola, signora degli Shu… tu, con il tuo fare remissivo e la tua vocina languida, non sei altro che la prima serva del tuo signore! Sei qui perché lui ti ha chiesto di portare al gatto la cena? O vuole che accarezzi la tigre? Ma sappi, signora degli Shu, che nessuno metterà il guinzaglio a Meng Huo, né tantomeno alla Signora delle sue terre! Quindi puoi tornare ad appoggiarti al corpo flaccido del tuo marito stratega che manda uomini in battaglia e mai si espone! Qui c’è una donna libera che non scende a compromessi e che strapperà le vostre redini con questi artigli e queste zanne! Tienilo bene a mente, Signora, quando ti sarà stretto essere la schiava del tuo padrone!”  
Yue Ying aggrottò le sopracciglia: in fondo, era intrigata da tanta passione, ma allo stesso tempo la trovava semplicemente esagerata, dato che in parte la scelta di andare da lei era stata sua, mentre suo marito aveva solo approvato l’idea.  
“Capisco la tua amarezza. In tutta onestà, non dovresti pensare che io sia la schiava del mio signore. Mi considero, piuttosto, la sua consigliera...”  
Interdetta, Zhurong fissò l’altra con fare sprezzante, sentendosi tuttavia in parte confusa.  
“... comunque, penso che i punti di vista di ognuno siano estremamente importanti. Mi dispiace se vi sono sembrata una marionetta nelle mani del mio adorato marito. In realtà, abbiamo due personalità molto affini e se sono sua moglie è per mia scelta e, devo dire, mai donna fu più fortunata di avere un marito come Zhuge Liang. E voi, Signora del Fuoco, siete felice di essere la signora di Meng Huo?”  
La domanda colse Zhurong impreparata, la donna era molto avvenente, forte ed orgogliosa, ma anche molto turbata.  
Yue Ying aveva immaginato ed ascoltato, aveva sentito ed osservato: era una donna molto intelligente e sapeva come smontare le complesse impalcature finte che solitamente le persone si costruiscono intorno. Aveva notato sin da subito lo sguardo che lei le aveva lanciato, quando era stata al fianco di Zhuge Liang; aveva notato il disprezzo in quello sguardo eppure anche un accenno di invidia, forse perché l’altra aveva dovuto ammettere a se stessa che il signore di Yue Ying aveva battuto il proprio compagno, con il quale lei aveva dovuto avere qualche discussione per essere scesa in campo al suo posto.  
Yue Ying era curiosa e voleva in fondo capire quanto erano profondi i punti deboli della Signora del Fuoco, identificando nelle crepe dello spirito combattivo della donna le ferite dei loro nemici… eppure, c’era dell’altro.  
La moglie di Zhuge Liang non aveva mai visto una donna così forte ed era spontaneamente attratta dalla sua forza. In fondo al suo cuore sperava di riuscire, in qualche modo, a individuare quella stilla di passione che poteva fare propria per metterla al servizio degli Shu; voleva uscire ancora più forte da quell’incontro, per capire quanto una donna potesse essere guerriera, fino a che punto riuscisse a sentirsi forte quanto un uomo.  
“Cosa c’entra Meng Huo, adesso...” sussurrò appena l’altra. Yue Ying non l’aveva mai vista così tanto femminile prima di quel momento.  
“La mia era solo la curiosità di una signora di un uomo imbellettato. Quanto vi rende felice Meng Huo? Zhuge Liang ha sempre tenuto a cuore la mia felicità. E vostro marito quanto vi rispetta?”  
Zhurong non rispose, ma il suo corpo fremeva, mentre i suoi pugni erano premuti contro le proprie ginocchia muscolose e nude.  
“Sembrate incerta...”  
“Silenzio!” urlò d’un tratto, il respiro accelerato ed il fuoco negli occhi.  
Il suo visto bellissimo era contorto dalla rabbia e i denti digrignati non facevano che confermare l’impressione di trovarsi di fronte ad una tigre selvaggia; Yue Ying, tuttavia, non si lasciò intimorire: posò le mani su quelle dell’altra e le carezzò gentilmente, prima di stringere piano i pugni chiusi e continuare a fissarla negli occhi.  
“Non dovete preoccuparvi, so quanto poco vi sentite felice per quanto successo. Vostro marito non è ancora sceso a compromessi con il mio Signore. Vi sentite tradita, sola, abbandonata dal solo uomo che pensavate fosse degno di rispetto. Ho provato la stessa sensazione per anni. Ma non temete. Una persona come voi non verrà abbandonata, perché avete dato prova di una forza che non ho visto in molti guerrieri! Anche se adesso vi sentite tradita, Meng Huo vuole ancora avervi al suo fianco. Quindi pazientate...”  
Di nuovo, una risata sprezzante ed uno sguardo pieno di lava fusa a scorrere sotto gli occhi luminosi e fieri: “Ma cosa può saperne della solitudine e dell’abbandono una dama riverita degli Shu! Del maltrattamento degli uomini! Del dover scendere a compromessi con il mondo, dell’andare in sposa contro la propria volontà! Del dover essere accompagnata da un imbelle che non è capace di difendere le terre che ti hanno vista crescere, vivere...”  
Yue Ying sollevò una delle due mani, poggiandogliela sul petto, all’altezza del cuore, e portò l’altra tra i propri seni; fissò la prigioniera con lo sguardo tenero di una sorella o di una compagna di sventura, rispettosamente.  
“Ci sono tanti tipi di violenza a questo mondo. Viviamo in tempi molto bui: gli uomini controllano le nostre vite e pensano di essere i nostri signori, ma, dentro i nostri cuori che battono, si riflettono le paure e gli orrori vissuti. Quando ero piccola mio padre mi teneva nascosta per il mio brutto viso.”  
Zhurong scosse il capo incredula, un sorriso sprezzante sulle labbra, quasi non credendo alla storia di lei.  
“Ogni uomo che mi chiedeva in sposa doveva passare per i suoi moniti. Soffrivo per le sue parole: mi sentivo inadeguata, inutile per la mia famiglia che in me vedeva solo uno strumento di alleanze, mentre mio padre continuava a denigrarmi e la mia famiglia spingeva perché trovassi presto un marito che mi avesse come sua. Avevo timore di rimanere per sempre sola ed abbandonata. Gli uomini sanno essere crudeli con le donne brutte: sminuivano ogni mia azione, capeggiati da un padre senza cuore. Ma quando l’uomo più bello del regno mi ha chiesto in sposa, mio padre si è dovuto ricredere, perché Zhuge Liang è stato capace di vedere in me ciò che gli altri non vedevano: una persona. ”  
Sorrise a Zhurong con una dolcezza infinita, ed usando un tono sempre pacato, aggiunse: “Vostro marito ora è molto arrabbiato con voi, dato che la vostra cattura vi metterà in condizioni di svantaggio nella battaglia… proprio come mio padre per anni è stato irato con me perché per lui non avrei mai avuto la possibilità di fare un buon matrimonio che desse lustro alla famiglia. Sono solo uomini e sono sciocchi, hanno una capacità di pensiero limitata: dategli solo la pazienza ed il tempo di comprendere. Verrà a chiedervi scusa per avervi fatto attendere tanto e, se non lo farà, potrete sempre ribellarvi del tutto, Signora del Fuoco. Perché le vostre doti divine sono evidenti nel vostro sguardo!”  
Erano state parole gentili e piene di comprensione. Zhurong, dal canto suo, si senti in dovere di ricambiare come meglio poteva, poco abituata a certe cortesie: “Non so affatto come fossi da bambina, ma il tuo corpo è come piace agli uomini ed il tuo viso non è affatto orrendo.”  
Il cuore di Zhurong aveva rallentato i battiti: fissò la donna che aveva di fronte, senza comprendere perché tutto il suo spirito combattivo si fosse sciolto in quella dichiarazione di comune sofferenza e sottomissione loro malgrado ad uomini ingiusti che l’aveva resa molto più docile della terribile tigre che misurava i passi in quella gabbia dorata.  
“Grazie.”  
Il sorriso gentile di Yue Ying spinse il cuore di Zhurong ad accelerare di nuovo, ma per altri motivi.  
Il volto delicato della dama si voltò veloce verso l’uscita, mormorando appena: “Ora vi devo lasciare, ma tornerò ogni sera se ciò vi farà p...”  
Con un gesto veloce, la Signora del Fuoco prese la dama degli Shu per il polso e la spinse tra i cuscini, sdraiandosi a metà su di lei.  
“E’ ancora troppo presto. Devo ricambiare ogni parola di conforto con il solo modo che conosco. Quindi attendete ancora un attimo, prima di lasciare la tenda!”  
Il corpo premuto contro il morbido giaciglio, un braccio sepolto sotto il corpo massiccio di Zhurong e l’altro tenuto per il polso, in alto, in una posizione di sottomissione assoluta: Yue Ying si sentì in trappola. Tuttavia ancora non comprendeva cosa l’altra intendesse fare.  
Le sue intenzioni furono molto più chiare quando la mano libera dell’altra salì a premere tra le gambe della dama Shu, infilandosi tra le pieghe della tunica.  
“Ah... Signora del Fuoco, cosa...” tentò di mettere insieme una frase, vanamente.  
“Forse il tuo bel marito non ti ha mai toccato? Per favore… non respingermi. Non voglio spaventarti…”  
Le dita di Zhurong cercarono il piccolo bottone di carne nascosto tra le pieghe dell’intimo e riuscirono a trovarlo in fretta, sorridendo della scoperta mentre l’altra sussultava al suo tocco e stringeva le cosce in un misto di stupore e timore: sebbene Zhurong le avesse detto che non era sua intenzione spaventarla, Yue Ying si sentì spiacevolmente sovrastata, schiacciata sul comodo giaciglio, colta di sorpresa. Pur nel timore, ad ogni modo, lo stupore si annidava in quella dolce sensazione piacevole che le aveva attraversato il corpo al tocco sapiente della Signora del Fuoco, nella consapevolezza che, pur nel timore, c’era un certo desiderio nascosto.  
Desiderando e temendo insieme, Yue Ying scrutò la prigioniera con sguardo lucido di desiderio più che di lacrime, tuttavia sussurrò fremente: “Smettetela, per favore… fermatevi…”  
Quando Zhurong si affacciò sullo sguardo dell’altra, notando la nota di timore nel tono di lei, si fermò improvvisamente e ritirò la mano. Tornò in ginocchio e non poté fare a meno di scrutarla intensamente dall’alto.  
Yue Ying era bella, con i vestiti in disordine e le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi; le gambe scoperte ed il petto che si muoveva affannosamente. Era bella e Zhurong era ben conscia delle proprie debolezze; nonostante ciò sapeva come fermarsi, sapeva che in certi ambiti la violenza non portava piacere a nessuna delle parti, così si scusò e voltò lo sguardo di lato mentre l’altra si levò e si rimise in sesto, augurando una frettolosa buonanotte.  
Era come aver guastato un buon rapporto ancora prima di iniziarlo, ma per questo l’orgogliosa guerriera non fu capace di chiedere scusa.  
  
 _Passavano i giorni e quell’idiota di marito mi lasciava ancora nelle mani del nemico. Ero stupita, insolitamente meravigliata, di quanto la dama Shu avesse stuzzicato la mia fantasia più di quanto non riuscissi ad immaginare.  
Dopo giorni di prigionia, i miei pensieri erano passati dalla consapevolezza della lentezza delle trattative al desiderio di rivedere lei e non mio marito, mentre pensavo alle nostre reciproche storie fatte di incredibili ingiustizie e di attese interminabili.  
In un certo senso, mi sentivo in colpa e in fondo al mio cuore avrei voluto trovare il tempo e la forza o entrambe le cose per chiederle scusa. Io, che avrei dovuto odiarla e cacciarla via in malo modo.  
L’avevo aggredita e spaventata solo per un banale moto di ringraziamento. Ma cosa avrà pensato di me la dama vedendomi come una tigre famelica, sul suo corpo delicato?  
Eppure, sentivo di non dovermi vergognare troppo, continuando a pensare e fantasticare sul fremito che l’aveva colta sotto di me.  
Quella notte e per le notti successive, mi addormentai con il ricordo del suo profumo rimasto sulle mie dita._  
  
I giorni passavano intatti. Sempre uguale il soffitto della tenda e l’odore di buono. Ogni mattina le schiave portavano incenso e vini, ero una prigioniera di lusso; una sorta di tigre albina da tenere in gabbia e sotto controllo, ma con garbo. La mattina del settimo giorno, cominciava un nuovo giorno di solitudine per la Signora del Fuoco, interrotta solo dall’arrivo delle donne addette a portare una tinozza per il bagno e dell’acqua.  
“Siamo desolate. Non è nostra intenzione disturbarvi.”  
Si percepivano timore e soggezione nell’intonazione della voce delle giovani mentre riempivano la vasca, lasciando il sapone.  
“Torneremo tra un’ora a ritirare il tutto...”  
Con fare sprezzante, Zhurong si avvicinò alla tinozza piena di acqua fresca e fece scivolare la mano nel liquido chiaro, fissando le due giovani ragazze che tremolavano sull’ingresso della tenda, in attesa di potersi congedare con serenità.  
“Il prigioniero ha bisogno di lavarsi, ché il suo odore di desiderio di libertà dà fastidio agli oppressori?!”  
“La Signora Yue Ying ha chiesto che voi veniate aiutata se ne avete bisogno... non sappiamo cosa volesse dire, ma ha pensato che un bagno potesse farvi star bene.”  
Zhurong rimase interdetta e non aggiunse altro, esibendosi in un evidente gesto di fastidio per chiedere loro di andare via. Non aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno.  
Rimasta sola, con l’acqua fresca ed i saponi profumati e dei vestiti puliti, una larga tunica come quella indossata dalle donne dei suoi nemici, si sentiva ancora più in trappola, ma erano due le consapevolezze che modificavano il suo umore. Innanzitutto, aveva realmente bisogno di un bagno; inoltre, quel regalo veniva da una figura che in quel momento sentiva come amica, che purtroppo non credeva di poter risentire né rivedere nemmeno nei suoi sogni, per via di quanto successo solo qualche giorno prima. Così, lentamente e con assoluto coinvolgimento, cominciò a spogliarsi ed ammucchiare le sue vesti da guerriera ad un angolo della tenda. Rimase nuda e, senza realizzare pienamente le implicazioni delle proprie considerazioni, pensò di poter in ogni caso esaudire il desiderio di Yue Ying di vedere la sua prigioniera in condizioni migliori.  
Scivolò nella vasca e sospirò di piacere, mentre l’acqua fresca l’accarezzava.  
  
I capelli di Zhurong, asciutti e puliti, scivolavano leggeri intorno al suo corpo. Erano ancora più luminosi di come ricordasse la signora degli Shu. Zhurong era in ginocchio, di fronte alla sua cena, e la osservava curiosamente, mentre l’altra donna si inginocchiava al suo desco e le augurava che il cibo fosse di suo gradimento.  
Era molto più bella di quanto la guerriera ricordasse, dopo soli pochi giorni. Il suo sguardo era fisso a terra per educazione, mentre la prigioniera pensò che Yue Ying avesse ricevuto tutt’altra educazione rispetto a quella avuta all’interno del popolo barbaro in cui era cresciuta.  
Con poca eleganza prese un sorso del vino che le era stato portato dalle ancelle e domandò con fare sagace: “A cosa devo una seconda visita inattesa? Il tuo signore ha richiesto altre carezze per la tigre in gabbia?”  
Zhurong si rammaricò con se stessa per non essere in grado di avere con quella donna così pacata una relazione meno aggressiva.  
Per tutta risposta, Yue Ying, forse per evitare che la servitù si facesse strane idee o semplicemente per avere maggiore intimità con l’altra, congedò le due giovani che avevano servito la cena e rimase da sola con la figlia del Fuoco.  
Solo in quel momento la signora degli Shu gettò un’occhiata severa verso l’altra e Zhurong, poco elegantemente racchiusa in un abito che non le era congeniale, si sentì sciocca e decisamente irritata da quello sguardo colpevolizzante.  
“Che vuoi? Non ti ha chiesto nessuno di tornare!”  
Yue Ying continuò a fissarla, incredula di fronte a tanta aggressività, ma comprensiva come solo lei sapeva essere nei confronti di un felino poco domestico.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Signora del Fuoco, domani il mio signore vi scorterà di persona dal vostro compagno, che ha accettato di scambiare i nostri compagni prigionieri con la sua signora. Rallegratevi, l’attesa è finita.”  
“Ah...”  
Aveva atteso per giorni quel messaggio, era ciò che le aveva fatto perdere la pazienza più e più volte di fronte alla realtà dei fatti; quei giorni da prigioniera, sempre uguali, sempre dipendente dagli altri… eppure, in quel momento qualcosa si presentava a lei: la possibilità di tornare a casa di essere di nuovo accolta... ma da chi?  
Probabilmente da un marito molto nervoso perché aveva dovuto rinunciare per lei a due importanti ostaggi.  
Probabilmente allo sdegno di quegli uomini che non l’avrebbero inviata più in battaglia, considerandola una perdente. Non importava che il suo compagno avesse avuto così tante prigionie prima di lei e tante altre avrebbe dovuto subirne dopo di lei...  
“Zhurong, Signora del Fuoco, non sembrate contenta.”  
Persa nei suoi pensieri, la donna sussultò, posando il contenitore del vino sul piccolo tavolo e squadrando silenziosamente l’altra.  
“La tua presenza mi disturba troppo.”  
Aumentare la maleducazione la rendeva meno incerta su cosa turbinasse nella sua mente, forse per colpa del vino, forse semplicemente per la consapevolezza di essere ancora una volta una finta donna libera.  
“Vuol dire che tornerò al mio compagno che mi attende.”  
Yue Ying si alzò, inchinandosi solo per un cenno di saluto, i lunghi capelli dal tono ramato che circondavano la sua figura. Sulla tunica elegante nera come la pece che risaltava la sua carnagione chiara vi era ricamato un paesaggio silenzioso, con un fiume e delle farfalle in primo piano.  
Zhurong non era una persona raffinata, né poteva comprendere la bellezza delle sete, ma pensò che su Yue Ying quel vestito calzasse nel modo giusto e quasi le farfalle dorate, unite a quelle argentate più piccole e meno in vista, desiderassero svolazzare intorno alla figura leggiadra della donna.  
Zhurong comprese anche che se lei se ne fosse andata, non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di parlare con una persona talmente speciale da provare compassione per una nemica.  
“No...” sussurrò appena, alzandosi dal tavolo e fissandola senza tuttavia muoversi verso di lei. “Come posso sentire ancora il tuo profumo, se vai via? Domani torno alle origini, non potrò di certo tornare ad intrattenermi con la dama degli Shu tanto facilmente. Quando sarò di nuovo tra i barbari, non potrò ringraziarti.”  
“Signora del Fuoco, cosa avete da ringraziarmi?”  
La guerriera tirò indietro un ciuffo ribelle di capelli, portandosi una mano al fianco e mettendo in evidenza il corpo ben tornito dai tanti addestramenti. Nella tunica delicata delle donne Shu sembrava quasi goffa, ma l’altra la trovava, invece, molto tenera.  
“So che non me lo dirai mai, ma sei stata tu a proporre lo scambio. Come un colibrì, tuo marito tende il becco al nettare del tuo fiore.”  
Yue Ying la fissò confusa ed arrossì, muovendo un passo indietro: “Ma cosa dite, signora!”  
Solo in quel momento Zhurong sgranò gli occhi, ripensando alle proprie parole e a quanto potessero essere fraintese: “No! No! Intendevo... che pende dalle tue labbra. Io... ecco...”  
Distolse lo sguardo e, dentro di sé, si maledisse.  
Un fruscio di vesti e la mano fredda di Yue Ying, di nuovo, a sfiorare la sua che ancora aveva sul fianco. In quel modo, la giovane poteva lasciare che le loro mani si sfiorassero, finché le dita calde di Zhurong non si legarono distrattamente a quelle dell’altra, senza nascondere il tremore delle membra.  
“Tu sei fredda ed io tremo...” mormorò tra le labbra, senza osare voltarsi, mentre la struttura ossea della tenda sembrava attrarre molto di più la sua attenzione. La mano dell’altra saliva al suo petto e lì si fermava, come già aveva fatto pochi giorni prima.  
Un gesto di comunione che stavolta, però, era un tacito invito.  
“Signora del Fuoco, perché parlate con tanta leggerezza del mio nettare?”  
La domanda colse ancora una volta impreparata la guerriera, che imprecò tra le labbra e sospirò, non sapendo cosa dire.  
La risposta era sulla punta della sua lingua, perché per tutte quelle notti aveva sognato Yue Ying, aveva ricordato il suo odore e quel nettare le era entrato dentro, quella dolcezza che solo una donna come lei poteva darle, quella leggerezza che la riportava ad antichi desideri sopiti, che la riportava ad antichi sogni mai confessati.  
Desideri nascosti da un orribile matrimonio con un uomo spiacevole.  
“Signora del Fuoco, riscaldate il ghiaccio che ho dentro al corpo...”  
Yue Ying era una sorta di fiore da cui abbeverarsi, ma le sole parole che riuscì a pronunciare furono un distratto: “All’inferno!”  
Ed afferrò il gomito dell’altra, voltandosi di scatto e cercando le sue labbra con passione, quelle labbra dolci che almeno per una notte sarebbero state sue.  
  
“Zhurong...” mormorò Yue Ying, sconvolta e imbarazzata.  “Piano...”  
La tunica elaborata, ormai del tutto aperta, lasciava vedere le grazie della giovane donna. I seni dai capezzoli turgidi spiccavano sul suo petto delicato scosso dagli ansimi di piacere, mentre, a gambe larghe, senza più l’intimo a coprire il suo corpo, slacciato e sfilato dalla donna esperta piegata su di lei, cercava di riprendere fiato, combattendo il piacere che a ondate indicibili salivano al suo viso sempre più arrossato.  
La testa argentata della guerriera, sepolta tra le gambe dell’altra, non le dava tregua. La lingua lucida e abile di Zhurong si muoveva piano a sfiorare il piccolo boccone di carne che aveva turbato le sue notti e, con una punta di crudeltà, finì con il mordicchiarlo piano, sentendo l’altra urlare di piacere e confusione.  
La guerriera era nuda, contenta di poter togliere quella tunica impacciante, i muscoli tesi a tenere aperte le gambe dell’altra per evitarle ancora una volta di chiudere, ma Yue Ying non era intenzionata stavolta a tenerla fuori dal proprio piacere, anzi: il piccolo tallone premette sulla spalla della donna più massiccia, come a suggerirle di non fermarsi, mentre la lingua scivolava in basso, a baciare quel fiore che l’aveva istigata.  
Conscia che le gambe dell’altra non si sarebbero più richiuse, Zhurong scivolò con la mano nella parte interna delle lisce cosce dell’altra, carezzando piano i peli pubici, arricciando un ciuffetto tra le dita e continuando a passare la lingua sull’ingresso profumato, che annusò con estremo piacere.  
“Questo profumo è rimasto nei miei sogni così a lungo... invidio colui che può suggere da questo fiore ogni notte!”  
Yue Ying, sempre più rossa, ansimò piano ed un rapido pensiero a suo marito le attraversò la mente proprio in quel frangente; eppure nel suo profondo non pensava al tradimento, solo al desiderio che provava per l’altra – un desiderio che non era riuscita a trattenere.  
“Signora del Fuoco, non fermatevi…”  
Con un movimento delicato, la guerriera baciò quella bocca nascosta, quelle labbra piene di piacevole succo che scorreva tra le sue labbra e continuava a gocciare piano.  
La sua lingua tornò a scivolare oltre l’ingresso e penetrare nel suo sesso bagnato e caldo, mentre le dita correvano ancora verso il basso, fino a carezzare l’ingresso posteriore, piano, gentilmente, premendo appena sul piccolo anello di muscoli che cedette subito e le permise di spingere dentro una piccola parte del suo dito.  
Yue Ying non disse altro, ma si levò dalle sue labbra un lungo gemito di piacere, mentre il suo corpo evidentemente abituato a quel tipo di attenzioni si inarcava all’indietro, contorcendosi nella passione che la Signora del Fuoco riusciva a trasmetterle solo con labbra e dita.  
Zhurong affondò ancora nella giovane, mentre tornava a lappare il suo miele e a spingere le dita dentro di lei, fermandosi solo per risalire sul suo corpo e riempirla di baci, lappate sul corpo provato; si sdraiò al suo fianco e la fece voltare di poco, il dito che giocava ancora con l’ingresso posteriore aperto, spingendo avanti e indietro, dentro di lei.  
Yue Ying, gli occhi velati di lacrime di piacere, fissò l’espressione divertita e sfrontata della sua momentanea compagna. La bocca della guerriera era umida dei suoi umori e, senza attendere oltre, la baciò con estrema passione per trattenere dentro di sé i gemiti di desiderio. Il corpo in fiamme, colei che aveva inventato i carri di fuoco spingeva contro quelle dita piantate in lei, senza attendere altro, mentre il suo corpo sinuoso si muoveva contro la mano dell’altra.  
“Il tuo Signore ti ha istruita bene!” ansimò la guerriera, continuando a spingere dentro di lei. “Sembra non ci sia un punto del tuo corpo che non sia stato già lungamente esplorato da...”  
Yue Ying tornò a baciarla per soffocare quelle parole fuori luogo, mentre con uno slancio di passione la spinse a sdraiarsi supina sul letto e si sedette sulla sua mano che le dava piacere, sul ventre tonico di Zhurong, muovendosi avanti e indietro. I suoi movimenti incastravano la mano dell’altra che, divertita ed eccitata, osservava la mancanza di pudore della dama, a cavalcioni su di lei, che bagnava il suo corpo per la forte eccitazione.  
“Non pensate al mio signore.” Mormorò l’altra, sollevandosi a sedere meglio con la schiena dritta ed aggrappandosi ad un seno sodo della di Zhurong per non perdere l’equilibrio. “Pensate a me…”  
Le dita di Yue Ying premettero sul capezzolo duro, titillandolo piano, mentre l’altra mano, il bacino in equilibrio, scivolò dietro la schiena e verso il corpo di Zhurong, cercando ciò di cui l’altra aveva bisogno.  
La guerriera sussultò improvvisamente, schiudendo le cosce di fronte alle cortesi attenzioni della dama.  
Premendo il pollice sul suo clitoride teso, Yue Ying aveva fatto scivolare due dita dentro il suo ingresso, per penetrarla piano e poi, in un crescendo, sforbiciando più veloce.  
 Zhurong rimase confusa ad osservarla, mentre il bacino dell’altra continuava a muoversi; godeva disinvolta, combinando il proprio piacere con quello di lei, mentre osservava il corpo delicato e femminile di Yue Ying che si muoveva – per un momento, non poté fare altro che apprezzarla genuinamente, trovandola splendida.  
“Ah... ah...” mormorava confusa la guerriera, mentre onde di piacere invadevano il suo corpo. Confusa, portò un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi, mentre si mordeva le labbra e godeva delle attenzioni dell’altra.  
Yue Ying, da parte sua, continuava a muoversi su di lei in preda al desiderio più estremo e, quando Zhurong lasciò la presa sul suo ingresso posteriore, confusa dalle attenzioni di quell’amante improvvisata, sentì immediatamente quella mancanza. Col fiato leggero, premette i loro corpi insieme, sdraiandosi su di lei e tra le sue gambe, strusciandosi contro il suo corpo: risalì con le labbra ai suoi seni e succhiò i capezzoli turgidi, finendo per tornare al viso dell’altra per fissarla con occhi colmi di passione.  
“Continua, Zhurong…”  
Alla guerriera bastò quell’invito, quelle semplici parole pronunciate dalle labbra che avevano appena finito di succhiarle il seno, per non resistere ulteriormente e riprendere in mano la situazione.  
Si mise a sedere, Yue Ying in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e tornò ad impossessarsi delle labbra di lei; poco a poco, invertiva i ruoli, posizionando di nuovo la giovane sotto di lei, sotto il suo corpo possente ed abbronzato: infilò un cuscino sotto i suoi fianchi e le sollevò il bacino.  
Non poté resistere oltre: si mise a cavalcioni tra le gambe della sua amante improvvisata, mentre lei, in piedi a ginocchia piegate, metteva a contatto le loro intimità scivolose, muovendo il bacino e roteandolo, andando incontro a quello di Yue Ying che tremava di piacere.  
Furono lunghi momenti intensi, i loro corpi avvinghiati, la gamba della dama sulla spalla dell’altra, i risucchi delicati delle loro intimità, mentre con la mano libera Zhurong scivolò a carezzare i seni delicati dell’altra. Le sembrava come spezzarla con i colpi che le donava, ma Yue Ying sembrava molto resistente… e abituata ad essere presa con molta passione.  
L’intenso scivolare dei loro sessi uno contro l’altro e le mani di entrambe che si intrecciavano per amplificare il piacere premendo ognuna sul clitoride dell’altra, bastarono a far esplodere il corpo di Yue Ying in mille fremiti di piacere, mugolando il nome della donna capace di cavalcarla con tanta abilità.  
Tuttavia, la dama non placò i suoi movimenti e andò ancora incontro all’altra, spingendola a riversare in un urlo di liberazione ed una contrazione più forte tutto il desiderio accumulato fino a quel momento.  
“Ah... sì...” Zhurong, mordendosi le labbra, lasciò andare la gambe ed il bacino della signora degli Shu. La giovane scivolò così verso i cuscini morbidi, mentre la guerriera, a gambe larghe su di lei, non riuscì a trattenersi e la gravità la spinse in ginocchio, ancora tremante mentre sentiva la sua bocca nascosta ansimare di piacere.  
Yue Ying era splendida, tutta sudata e  con lo sguardo perso a fissare oltre lei, il capo reclinato all’indietro.  
La guerriera non aveva mai visto un fiore così bello e così aperto. Riprendendo fiato la scrutava piano, mentre piegava le gambe e le allargava di più; dama Shu faceva scivolare le mani sul proprio corpo, fino al suo bassoventre, e apriva con due dita l’apertura vogliosa che ancora si contraeva per le tante attenzioni ricevute.  
“Zhurong... baciami ancora...”  
La Signora del Fuoco deglutì incredula, ma obbedì con piacere ed affondò la lingua insaziabile nel miele di lei.  
  
“Zhurong...” a cavalcioni sulla coscia della guerriera, la dama continuava a muovere il bacino, le mani tese ed il seno esposto alle attenzioni della bella donna abbronzata sotto di lei.  
Yue Ying era insaziabile e la Signora del Fuoco era sconvolta. Nessuno l’aveva mai fatta godere così tanto come quella dama, la tigre era stata domata da una splendida piccola signora.  
La coscia di Zhurong era bagnata degli umori dell’altra che continua a cavalcarla senza sosta, mentre le mani della guerriera circondavano i suoi seni e li stuzzicavano piano. Indice e medio della dama, invece, sforbiciavano ancora nel suo ingresso scivoloso, ormai aveva perso veramente il conto delle volte in cui era stata baciata, succhiata, toccata, in ogni angolo possibile del suo corpo.  
Nella sua mente, la donna ripassava però ogni istante, perché nessuno era stata capace di sfiancarla di piacere. Nemmeno il più massiccio degli uomini, nemmeno la più esperta delle sue compagne.  
Yue Ying, invece, ci era riuscita.  
Il corpo teso di piacere, entrambe di nuovo tremanti e gocciolanti: un ultimo orgasmo le colse, i loro corpi si stringevano ancora uno contro l’altro e i loro sessi si contraevano nel piacere profondo che si levava dal desiderio di tutte e due le donne.  
La dama cadde senza più forze sul corpo massiccio della guerriera che la strinse a sé, mormorando gemiti di piacere e carezze fugaci al corpo di lei umido di umori e sudore.  
“Sei una pervertita, Yue Ying.”  
La signora degli Shu sì imbronciò: con i capelli appiccicati dal sudore sul viso delicato, umida in ogni sua parte, per Zhurong la sua compagna per la notte era una sorta di madama magica giunta dai racconti delle favole più oscene.  
Per lunghi istanti, la guerriera invidiò chiunque potesse avere per sempre il cuore di lei. Un altro motivo per odiare quell’uomo.  
“Eppure ti piaccio, Signora del Fuoco…” mormorò tra un respiro affannato e l’altro, pizzicandole un capezzolo gentilmente e poggiando il capo sul seno abbondante della donna.  
“Sì che mi piaci, sei la più bella pervertita in cui io mi sia mai imbattuta...” rise Zhurong, stringendole una spalla in un gesto involontariamente possessivo.  
 Il resto della notte si perse nei sospiri di entrambe.  
  
 _Andavo alta e fiera, tornando alle mie terre, senza voltarmi indietro. Ero così dignitosa nelle mie vesti di guerriera: tornavo a casa, alla libertà, ad una vita che non sarebbe stata più la stessa._  
Avrei dovuto sopportare le grida di un marito goffo e impacciato, avrei dovuto sentire le sue urla e il suo disappunto. Avrei dovuto anche sopportare una di quelle brutte notti al suo fianco, tra il suo russare e la sua volgare incapacità di donare piacere alla propria signora.  
Lasciavo una prigionia che nemmeno nei miei sogni avrebbe mai potuto essere così rosea e piacevole.  
Avanzavo con al fianco il mio accompagnatore, colui che aveva usurpato le nostre terre e che voleva che sputassimo il sangue per un padrone che non riconoscevamo come tale.  
Quante volte avremmo ancora piegato le nostre teste di fronte a questo damerino da strapazzo che forse a parte dettare ordini non sapeva fare altro.  
Tu ci strappi ciò che è nostro ogni giorno ed ogni giorno noi cerchiamo di sfuggire alle tue grinfie.  
Ma stavolta io ho preso qualcosa che era tuo, signore degli Shu.  
Sollevai lo sguardo al sole così caldo di quella giornata limpida.  
E su ciò che è tuo ho lasciato più di qualche segno. 


End file.
